Freddie and Sam
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "What took you two so long?" says Carly, crossing her arms over her chest and giving her friends a serious glare. "The elevator got stuck." says Freddie. "Oh, sorry. Are you guys okay?" says Carly.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

 **Freddie and Sam**

 **Freddie and Sam step into the elevator. Sam push the button to go up to the Shay apartment.**

They are late. Carly is waiting for them because they are supposed to do an iCarly web-show episode.

Suddenly a strange sound can be heard and the elevator just stop in between two floors of the building.

It's a sligtly old elevator so there's no emergency inter-com to call for help.

Lights in the elevator stay on though.

"Damn! We're fuckin' stuck." says Sam, not happy about what's happened.

"Not for long. Someone's gonna notice and get a repair guy to fix it." says Freddie.

"Good. I hope so." says Sam.

Sam wear a tight top, a leather jacket, skinny jeans and combat boots.

Freddie wear regular jeans, a button-up shirt and black shoes.

"What should we do while we wait...?" says Freddie.

"Perhaps I know one thing. Not sure if you're into it, but ya might be." says Sam in a slutty tone as she look deep into Freddie's eyes, using the 'come fuck me' stare.

"Oh...you wanna do 'that'...?" says Freddie, as he understand what Sam is suggesting.

"Yup. Do you, dude?" says Sam.

"I don't have anything against it. You're hot." says Freddie.

Sam walk close to Freddie and place her hands son his shoulders.

Freddie gently place his hands on Sam's waist.

"Too late for ya to back out now, big boy." says Sam, once again talking in her slutty whore-voice.

"That's no problem, Sam. I was thinking on backing out of this anyway." says Freddie.

"Awesome! Show me how macho and horn ya are and fuck my naughty hole, the front hole, of course. All natural, no annoying rubber bag and shit, me wanna take all your cum in me, Freddie." says Sam, sounding like she is a pornstar.

"Babe, I hope this is big enough..." says Freddie as he unzip his jeans to reveal his dick.

"Don't worry. You're equipped like a true man." says says Sam, happy to see Freddie's 10 inch dick.

"Well...thanks." says Freddie.

Sam pull down her pants and takes off her jacket.

She leans against the wall.

"Ready?" says Freddie.

"Ya bet I am, dude." says Sam.

"Cool. Sexy." says Freddie as he slide his dick into Sam's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, yes...fuck me!" moans Sam, who enjoy feeling Freddie's stiff dick in her sexy wet pussy.

"Wow, your pussy is soft, wet and warm. And nice and tight." moans Freddie.

"Of course it is. I have the best pussy among chicks my age in the whole dang city." moans Sam.

"That seem true..." moans Freddie.

"Yup." moans Sam.

"How does my dick feel inside you?" moans Freddie.

"Sexy. It's stiff and firm, the way a true dick's meant to be." moans Sam.

"Thanks, my slut." moans Freddie in a deep manly tone, now finding his full confidence.

He starts to fuck harder.

"Yeah...do me, fuck me, drill me, bang me, take me!" moans Sam, all horny and sexy.

"Kinda kinky to do it here. The repair guy can show up anytime." moans Freddie.

"I know, that makes it more exciting." moans Sam.

"True, girl. I gotta agree." moans Freddie.

"Me love your big dick. It's so hard and well-shaped. Almost as if my pussy was made so it would fit for your dick only." moans Sam.

"Alright, Sam." moans Freddie.

"So damn sexy!" moans Sam.

"Yeah!" moans Freddie.

"Mmmm, nice!" moans Sam.

"Fuckin' awesome!" moans Freddie, fucking faster.

"Holy shit, yes! Fuck me, drill me, do me, bang me, take me!" moans Sam.

"Okay!" moans Freddie.

"You're so much better than I thought. Ya sure know how to fuck." moans Sam.

"I've watched a lot of porn." moans Freddie, again having a deep manly voice.

"Oh, cool. I like porn too." moans Sam.

"That's sexy." moans Freddie.

"Yup." moans Sam.

"Your pussy is really sexy." moans Freddie. "I love fuckin' it."

"Thanks, dude!" moans Sam. "I love your dick. It's so big and hard."

"Thanks, Sam! You truly are an awesome slut." moans Freddie.

"Yup. I'm the best fuck you'll ever get, man!" moans Sam.

"I believe you!" moans Freddie.

"Mmmm!" moans Sam.

"Ahhh...fuck!" moans Freddie.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes! Here I cum, sexy Sam..." moans Freddie, all many as he cum in Sam's pussy.

"OMG, yes!" moans Sam in pleasure as she get a wonderful sexy orgasm.

Suddenly the elevator starts again.

"Thank shit we just reached climax." says Sam.

Freddie put his dick back inside his jeans.

Sam pull her pants back up and swing her jacket back on.

They just barely manage to hide what they've done when the elevator reach the Shay apartment.

"What took you two so long?" says Carly, crossing her arms over her chest and giving her friends a serious glare.

"The elevator got stuck." says Freddie.

"Oh, sorry. Are you guys okay?" says Carly.

"Sure we are. Me and Freddie found a way to make time go by." says Sam.

"Alright. Let's get things set up." says Carly.

Sam and Freddie are happy that Carly doesn't suspect anything.

"Okay." says Sam.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
